(1) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to clamping devices, especially for transporting items on an all terrain vehicle (“ATV”) or similar vehicle.
The present invention is directed primarily towards a device allowing simultaneous clamping of at least two clamps, especially in situations needing clamps having different clamping strengths and/or clearance capacities.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Known in the art are the following, arguably related to the patentability of the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,157,345 issued May 9, 1939 to Nelson;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,830 issued Dec. 4, 1979 to Isley;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,273 issued Apr. 10, 1990 to Allen;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,214 issued Aug. 24, 1992 to Munoz;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,943 issued Oct. 4, 1994 to Milz; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,375 issued Jan. 21, 1997 to Bennhausen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,273 issued to Allen discloses a pair of clamping brackets attached to an ATV, for holding a rifle or other such item. Each bracket uses spring tension to bias a movable clamping plate toward a fixed plate, to accomplishing clamping of the rifle between the plates when the rifle is forced between the fixed and movable plates. The Allen patent does not disclose movement of a shared actuator lever essentially causing each movable portion to simultaneously move toward the respective fixed portion to accomplish clamping. Neither does that patent disclose other features of the present invention, such as a locking mechanism that quickly locks and unlocks the clamping.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,943 issued to Milz discloses two vises actuated by screw threads on a common shaft, that are operated simultaneously by rotation of the end of the shaft. The Milz patent does not disclose a dual clamping mechanism having a shared actuator lever essentially causing each movable portion to simultaneously move toward the respective fixed portion to accomplish clamping. Neither does that patent disclose other features of the present invention, such as a locking mechanism that quickly locks and unlocks the clamping.